Forever a Pirate
by redandblack 4eva
Summary: Elizabeth sets out to right the wrong in her life and regain her true love. Set at the end of DMC. First PotC story, be nice! Will x Elizabeth


**Forever a Pirate**

By redandblack 4eva

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates or any of the related characters. If I did, Elizabeth would have never kissed Jack! (Plus there wouldn't even be a thought of J/E)

**Rating: **T

**Ship:** Will/Elizabeth (duh)

**Author's Notes: **Um, hi. I'm new to writing Pirates fanfiction, so forgive me for this first chapter and please be nice with review. This is gonna be a one-shot fic, but I hope to write many more Pirate fics. I am, however, extremely familiar with the movies and anxiously waiting for the 3rd.

* * *

"_Some girls are to fight for, but others are to die for." – Unknown__

* * *

Forever a Pirate_

Everything had just changed for Elizabeth Swann. She became the one thing she used to despise and it rocked her to the core. _'Bloody Pirates!_' she thought. What she had done was unforgivable. To cross swords with a pirate was bad enough, but what hung over her head was far worse.

'_I can't believe it! I kissed Jack, erm excuse me, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! To make matters worse, I'm a murderer. I just had to use my female charm to kill him!' _Elizabeth was distraught to say the leastHer world just seemed to be falling apart piece by piece and she didn't know where to start picking 'em up.

Across from her was the one man she truly love, yet he was completely ignoring her and oblivious to anything at the moment. Then a sense of dread came to her and her heart was full of betrayal, anguish, and guilt. Her mind ran a mile a minute full of questions.

'_What did I do? Did Will see me? Oh, Lord, can he forgive me? He knows I only love him! Plus the kraken was only after Jack, we would have died for no reason and then I would not be able to have married him! Married, he thinks you betrayed him and left him for Jack!' _

The internal war wasn't going too well for her.

"I'll be right back. I need some fresh air," she said got up to leave she Tia Dalma's hut.

"Dearie, de answers you seek lie within. Trust your heart, it does you no wrong," Tia Dalma answered mysteriously. With that she gave a pointed look at young Will and Will just glared back. He had no wish to speak, look, or even let alone be in the same room as her.

Mr. Gibbs could only sigh in fustration at the interaction between the two. _'What is wrong? Something obviously changed and Will looks ready to bring Jack back only to kill him again.'_

The entire crew could feel the tension in the room. Even Pintel and Ragetti, dense as they are felt the division between young Mr. Turner and Miss Swann.

"Aye, Turner!" Mr. Gibbs called out.

"What?" Will answered crossly.

"Talk to her, mate. While I dunno what happened, I bet Jack is involved. I know you still love her. Resolve this or I'll have yer head," Gibbs threatened.

"Alright, alright!" Will replied with his hands in the air.

At that exact moment, Elizabeth walked into the room and purposely sat across from Will. She stared off into his eyes and wistfully sighed.

"Will…" she started but then Tia Dalma came and gathered the crew around.

"To find Jack, you must sail to de end of de world, under one many of you knew," Tia Dalma started.

"What became of my ship?" Hector Barbossa asked.

"You!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Aye, that it is Miss Swann," Barbossa replied.

"So, what did happen to me ship?" Barbossa asked again fiddling with his hat.

"It went done to Davy Jones' Locker with Jack by the kraken's power," Mr. Gibbs sighed.

"Well, the captain does go down with 'is ship," Barbossa retorted then finished with

"Everyone rest up, tomorrow we set out for Tortuga!"

"Tortuga?" Everyone asked.

"Tortuga." Barbossa confirmed.

As Will went to move and get up, Elizabeth once again called his name.

"Will, please listen to me we need to talk," she cried out desperately.

"You have done enough today, Miss Swann," Will replied coldly.

"What did I say, boy, I'll have yer head if yous don't talk. Right now!" Gibbs shouted becoming extremely flustered!

"Fine! What do you have to say for yourself? You go off kissing Jack! Since when did you both become chummy?" Will burst out, his feelings out in the open.

"And what's worse is you became the one thing you despise! How could you?"

"Your well on your way to being a pirate just like me," Elizabeth spat back.

"Yet, it is in my blood. I am destined for it, no matter how long I try to outrun it," Will said menacingly.

"Will, listen to me! I love you, only you! I knew the kraken was only after Jack. If it were to eat us, it would be without purpose and we couldn't live happily together. I'm sick of Jack intervening in our lives! I as good as murderer Captain Jack Sparrow! I'm sorry…" she said breaking down in hysterics at this point.

William could not believe what he just heard. She, his Elizabeth, killed Jack so they could be together? Sighing, he went over to comfort the woman he loved with his whole heart. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Liz, please stop crying. You know I hate to see you cry," he whispered gently in her ear.

"w-Will, you know I'd never purposely hurt you. I was selfishly thinking about us and our life together. Please, say you love me only and we will end up happily married in Port Royal," Elizabeth said shakily.

"Of course. Only you are worth the fight and dying for. I could never love another," Will said tenderly as their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Elizabeth deepened it as they stayed in each others arms, clinging to each other, needing to never let go of the other. Together they would happy and satisfy the other's needs. Together forever, forever as pirates.


End file.
